Realization
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: ” I want to be friends with them but I can’t Stella, I’ve put too much energy into them and it’s all gone under appreciated and I cannot deal with it anymore..." JONAS: two shot, joe/macy
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is based off of the Jonas episode "Chasin the Dream". I thought i'd give a try at a joe/macy story; i originally intended for it to be a one shot but i decided to make it a two shot._**

**_I dont JONAS or its characters_**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

"Macy what's wrong with you?" Stella Malone inquired as she and her best friend, Macy Misa, walked into Horace Mantis." If it's about the guys and the singing, they've apologized a hundred times-"

"No that isn't it Stella and besides that happened over two weeks ago." Macy interrupted as they turned the corner to her locker." It's hard to explain and I honestly don't feel like explaining it now…"

"Just tell me when you want to ok. But make it soon because I don't like seeing my best friend upset." Stella said as they stopped at Macy's locker.

"I'm not upset-"

"You've been moping around school for the past week and you haven't had a single fan girl moment…I would most definitely say your upset about something."

"I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Then tell me Macy! I want to help you." Stella said as she raised her voice and then softened her voice." I'm sorry Macy it's just that I-"

"It's ok Stella I know what you mean." Macy answered as she placed a few books in her bag and placed another bag in her locker." If I tell you there can't be any outburst of "Oh my god Macy!" or any other type of interruption…"

"Sure." Stella said as they headed towards her locker." I promise to be silent throughout the whole conversation…to the best of my ability."

"Fair enough." Macy looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear her." It's about the singing but there is more to it."

"I knew it!" Stella exclaimed earning a few looks from passersby. Quickly she lowered her voice." Macy the guys apologized hundreds of times and I thought you were ok with-."

"Stella…"

"Right; silence to the best of my ability."

"Stella I'm tired. I'm tired of being their crazed fan that is continually hurting them anytime I'm remotely close to one of them…" Macy shook her head as she watched Stella open her mouth." I want to be friends with them but I can't Stella, I've put too much energy into them and it's all gone under appreciated and I cannot deal with it anymore. And I-I can't be around -"

"Macy what is it?"

"I can't be around someone who doesn't love me like I love them…" Macy said quietly as she wiped a few tears from her eyes." It's too hard for me Stella I don't think I can do it anymore; I want to but I can't."

Stella wanted to wrap her arms around Macy and strangle the members of JONAS all at the same time-Wait- did Macy just say she was in love with one of the guys? Right away Stella knew which Lucas brother she was talking about considering it had become obvious on both ends, yet the two were too dense to realize it.

"Just tell him Macy. You might be surprised by-"

"I know you're just saying that to build me back up Stella." Macy watched Stella fix her mouth but shook her head once more." Can we please just leave it at that?"

"Sure no prob." Stella lied. She was determined to bring the old Macy back by any means necessary." So I saw you put your dance bag in your locker…"

"Yeah, I was thinking of staying after school and practicing." Macy replied as genuine smile spread across her face." Since I have that performance coming up-"

"Stella!" Macy turned to see two thirds of Jonas running towards her and her best friend.

"_This is ok. These two I can handle somewhat…"_

"Stella- hey Macy!" Nick said as he tried to catch his breath." We have an emergency."

"Are you guys ok? Wait where's Kevin I just saw him."

"Kevin quit hiding and get over here so Stella can help you!" Nick ordered as he turned to see his older brother poking his head around the corner. Kevin opened his mouth to protest but Nick cut him off." If you want to let the whole school know that you're wearing blue-"

"Shut up!" Kevin said as he ran over to them covering the back of his pants." Hi Macy."

"Hey guys." Macy said as she put on her best fake smile. It killed her to do it but she had to." Kevin what's up with pants?"

"More like what's showing." Nick said as turned his brother around to reveal large rip right down his butt and showing his blue duck boxers in all their glory.

Macy tried to laugh but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to." Wow…"

"Yeah I know, go ahead and laugh it up like Stella-"

"Sorry Kev." Stella answered as she got her laughter under control. She quickly grabbed an emergency pair of pants from her locker and handed them to Kevin." Here go put these on and I'll fix these tonight."

"Thanks Stella!" Kevin said as he took off for the nearest men's room with the new pants in one hand and the other covering the rip in his pants. It was quite a sight.

"You're letting him off that easy?" Nick asked.

"Don't worry, I already have an idea on how to make him pay for ripping his _custom made_ pants…actually how did he rip his pants?"

"He tried to slide down the banister and-well you saw what happened you his pants." Nick said." And by the way-"

"So what have I missed?" Macy's nose was filled with scent of Armani cologne as Joe Lucas casually draped his arm over her shoulder. Immediately her body tensed up and Macy hoped Joe didn't realize it. Did he know the effect he had on her or did he just enjoying hurting her ?

Joe looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Macy stiffen at his touch. Since when was Macy Misa nervous around him? Sure she was their number one fan but things had changed between them and he thought they were for the better. As he stole one more glance at her Joe noticed a glint of water in her brown eyes.

"Mace-"

"Kevin damaged his _custom made_ pants." Stella emphasized as she watched Kevin walk back with rip-free pants on. She looked at Macy and instantly noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Sorry-"

"Its fine Kev I'll get you for it later." Stella rushed as she pulled Macy beside her, freeing her from her uncomfortable position with Joe. Macy sent Stella a thank you glance." So how long are going to practice after school? I was thinking I could fit you for your performance outfit."

"About two hours maybe more…" Macy said as she ignored the shocked looks on Kevin, Nick, and Joe's faces." I can come by after I'm done though-"

"Since when do you dance Macy?" Joe asked, surprised that she was capable of so much. That was one of the things he loved about her, she was so full of surprises.

"_Wait! I love Macy? Sure she is the only one laughs at my jokes and has my sense of humor but still…then again she is beautiful-"_

"I'm sorry I don't feel compelled to tell you everything about my life." Macy snapped, surprising Stella and the Lucas brothers but mainly Joe. Soon the tears began to burn her eyes. "I'll see you later Stella…" she had to get away before the tears started to fall.

"What's wrong with Macy?" Joe asked he turned to face Stella." She isn't being-"

"Is it about the singing thing because I've apologized hundred of time and I don't know if I can handle her being upset…"

"Is something we did that we-"

"Look you guys you just need to give Macy her space ok." Stella interrupted as she looked at all three guys." She's tired of it all- being your fan and being in lo- she just feels that she's put too much energy into you guys and that it isn't worth it at all."

"I thought she was ok with us after the whole singing thing?" Nick said as he looked at Stella.

"It's more complicated than that-"

"I'll talk to her." Everyone stared at Joe. They all expected that from Nick but certainly not him.

"Ok then. See you all later." Nick said as he headed towards his first class of the day. Soon after Kevin left leaving Joe and Stella to themselves.

"Stella…"

"All I'm going to say is that if you hurt her there will be hell to pay Joseph." Stella threatened before she took off for her first class.

"_It should be easy enough to talk to her but then again she is full of surprises…"_

* * *

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm really glad people like my joexmacy story so much, especially since its my first one.(joexmacy that is.)**_

**_I dont JONAS or the characters, and i dont own the songs they belong to a fine frenzy and the jonas brothers._**

**_ENJOY!!!!_**

* * *

_Previously_

"_All I'm going to say is that if you hurt her there will be hell to pay Joseph." Stella threatened before she took off for her first class._

"_It should be easy enough to talk to her but then again she is full of surprises…"_

* * *

"_Where the hell is she?"_ Joe was finding it was harder than he thought to talk to Macy, especially since she avoided him like he was the plague. He'd tried to talk to her before and after every class they had together; Joe was even late to two of his classes because he tried to talk to Macy but she always ran down the stairs or hall. Ever since she snapped at him this morning Joe was determined to find her. One, so he could give her a piece of his mind and two, most importantly, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Has anyone seen Macy Misa?" Joe shouted as he stood in the middle of the hall. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts and continued on their way." Oh so if I need a date to prom then everyone would stop?!"

Joe was soon bombarded by fifty girls saying they'd go to prom with him. Do they not know sarcasm when they hear it?" I was kidding everyone…" Instantly Joe's ears were filled with various "awws" or "damns" as the small crowd of girls walked away.

"Wow, what did you do this time Joe?" Nick asked as he approached his brother.

"I asked, more like yelled, but anyways I asked if anyone had seen Macy-"

"You still haven't talked to her? Dude we have one more class and then school is over…"

"You think I don't know that?" Joe ran his hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh." She's been avoiding me all day."

"Just make sure you talk to her or else Stella will give you hell if you don't." Nick said as he watched the expression on Joe's face." Why did you say you'd talk to Macy anyways?"

Joe recalled the image of Macy earlier with tears in her eyes. It really did have him worried." I know I'm the reason she's upset and the way she looked this morning kind of, well, scared me since I've never really seen her that way before."

At that moment Nick figured out what Stella had discovered that morning. He knew his brother had genuine feelings for Macy." If I see her I'll try to talk to her for you Joe…"

"Thanks but I need to talk to her myself." Joe replied as looked down the hall and then back at Nick." Do you know what class she has last?"

"No idea but why don't you ask Stella?" Nick answered as he saw down the hall." Hey Stella! Do-"

"Shut up Nick!" Joe said as he slapped his younger brother across the head." I don't want Stella to know I haven't talked to-"

"Joe stop being abusive." Stella interrupted as she observed Nick rubbing his head.

"He brought it on himself…"

"Well I'm going to leave you two to talk…" Nick said quickly and then took off for his last class of the day. He was sure Joe was giving him a death glare and he didn't care to turn around and find out.

"Why haven't you talked to Macy yet?" Stella asked." If you think it's funny to mess with her like this, then so help me god I'll-"

"I would_ never_ do something like that to Macy." Joe interrupted as he looked at Stella, making sure she knew he wasn't kidding." She's been avoiding me all day. Any time I saw her she'd run in the other direction…"

Stella could tell Joe was upset and it killed her, but it also annoyed her. How could he and Macy be so oblivious? Suddenly an idea hit her." Joe if you really cared about her then you wouldn't let her walk away so easily-"

"It's kind of hard to talk to the girl you're in love with when she doesn't want to have a damn thing to do with you!" Joe snapped, not realizing what he said. "I tried Stella and she doesn't want to talk to me!"

"It must be hard loving someone who doesn't love you like you love them…" Stella replied, repeating what Macy had said earlier that day.

"Yeah it is hard. It's hard to see someone you love cry and not be able to do anything unless you want to cross a line that…" Joe's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said." You weren't paying attention just then were you?"

"Oh no, I didn't hear you say you love Macy." Stella answered sarcastically, and then softened her voice." Joe you need to tell her…that's the reason she's so upset."

"Because I love her?"

"Because she _loves you_ Joe. How could you both be so blind?" Stella said as she looked at Joe, noticing a small smile creep up on his face." What is it now Joseph?"

"Nothing Estella, nothing." Joe called out as he walked away, plan forming in his mind. He was going to make Macy Misa his no matter it takes.

**_*_**

"How are you feeling Macy?" Stella asked as she stopped in front her best friend's locker. She knew right away it would be hard to not tell her what Joe had said.

"I'm just glad school is over for the day." Macy replied as she pulled a bag out of her locker and placed books in it." He tried to talk to me…"

"Well Joe did say he was going to talk to you-"

"Wait you knew he was? Stella you know I don't want to deal with him anymore!" Macy replied raising her voice." Let me guess you told him to? How could you do that Stella?"

"Honestly Macy if you had let him talk to you, you would have been surprised by what he had to say." Stella answered as the conversation she had with Joe ran through her mind." And no I didn't tell him to talk to you, he was going to do it all on his own."

"Whatever Stella…" Macy was hurt that Stella was defending the person that had hurt her." I'll see you later."

"Macy I'm just trying to help you." Stella said as she stood in front of Macy preventing her from leaving." I really think you should listen to what he has to say Mace, because it will change how you feel."

"I know you are trying to help Stella, really. I just don't want talk to him because I know it'll will be something I don't want to hear." Macy replied. She wanted to believe Stella but she knew it was too good to be true. "I'll you later when I stop by."

"Bye Mace…" Stella said as she watched her best friend walk away. Stella turned around to see Joe walking towards her. Inside she was screaming why over and over again." You just missed her."

"Damn…Stella where is the dance studio?" Joe asked as he adjusted the guitar he had strapped to his back.

"Aww Joe!" Stella squealed as she noticed the guitar, knowing immediately what he was doing.

"Stella…"

"It's in the room above the gym." Stella said." What are going to-"

"Thanks, but I'm not telling you anything Stella." Joe replied before he took off to find Macy. He knew Stella was giving him a dirty as he walked away but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to Joe Lucas was making his feelings known to Macy Misa.

**_*_**

"Finally…" Macy said as she entered the dance studio." No one is here to bother me; it'll be just me and the music."

Macy was glad to have the entire dance studio to herself. Usually the dance team would be in there for practice but they were at some competition for the week. Macy was just happy to have chance to release all her emotions from the day. Sure she played sport and that helped for her anger and aggression but dancing allowed her to connect to her emotions on a completely different level.

"Why would he want to talk to me…?" Macy wondered as she thought of her conversation with Stella." He probably wanted to yell at me for snapping at him this morning."

"I could care less about him." Macy said as she pushed any and every thought of Joe Lucas out of her mind. Quickly Macy adjusted her ballet shoes and then hooked up her iPod to the sound system, letting the music flow throughout the room.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Macy stood still in the middle of the room as she let herself get lost in the music. As she began dancing Macy ignored the fact that her song choice was dangerously close to her Joe situation. So what if Joe had sung a few songs for her before? They were just friends right?

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"No. Macy don't even…" Macy told herself as she brought herself to her tiptoes." You're right to let him go…you never had him in the first place." She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks but ignored them.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

"So this where she went." Joe observed as he approached the dance studio. Slowly and quietly Joe approached the door, making sure Macy didn't see him. What Joe saw next amazed him- Macy dancing. He was in awe of how she moved so freely; completely different from her movements when he'd seen her play various sports.

"Wow…" Joe whispered as he watched Macy from the door way. His eyes followed every curve and movement of her body. Joe mentally slapped himself for letting his mind drift that way.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
_

"Calm down Misa…" Macy mumbled as she stopped to wipe away her tears." Just try to make it through the song…" she continued to dance unaware of her audience.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"Is she crying?" Joe asked himself as he watched Macy wipe her eyes. He listened to the words and his eyes went wide, finally knowing how Macy felt. It killed him that he'd made her feel that way.

"Now…" Joe said as he turned his guitar so it was in the correct position. After a few quick self pep talks Joe walked into the room and turned off the music.

"Who the heck-"Macy turned around to see Joe walking towards her with his guitar." Joe please leave me alone…"

Joe didn't say anything he just started to play.

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

Macy shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Joe was singing to her on his own accord. Macy tried to leave but Joe just moved so he was in front of her.

_Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line_

Joe never looked away from Macy as he sang and played his guitar, hoping she realized what he was telling and trying show her. He noticed Macy's eyes starting to water and he stopped immediately." Mace what's wrong?"

"Stella and your brothers put you up to this." Macy said as she looked at Joe, tears flowing from her eyes." I know I'm not the worlds prettiest-"

"Damnit Macy I wish you wouldn't do that!" Joe said raising his voice.

"What did I do now Joe? If you came to point out my faults then-"

"Why do you have to tear yourself down Mace? Your amazing at everything you do and that one of the reasons that I love you!" Joe said as he placed his guitar on the floor and moved closer to Macy.

"Don't say something you don't mean Joe…" Mace replied quietly as she looked away.

"I _do_ mean it." Macy looked up only to have Joe's lips crash onto hers. This was to be good true. She was quickly brought back to reality as Joe placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Soon Macy found herself kissing Joe back with equal passion as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Do you believe me now?" Joe asked he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Not really…" Macy said as a smile spread across her face. She felt Joe place a soft kiss on her lips." Ok now I do."

"Aww you two are so cute!"

Joe and Macy turned to see Stella Malone in the doorway, accompanied by Kevin and Nick." Seriously I was going to kill the two of you if you didn't get together soon."

"Dude is that my guitar?" Kevin exclaimed as his gaze fell in the guitar on the floor." I know you used it for love purposes and but seriously don't take my-"

"Shut up Kevin." Joe replied as he looked at his older brother, still holding onto Macy.

"Oh Macy I still need to fit you for your dance outfit!" Stella said as she ran over to her best friend and pulled her out of Joe's embrace." Sorry Joe; you waited a while to tell Macy you loved her I'm sure you don't mind a couple more hours…"

"Stella!"

"It's alright Joe, just call me later ok?"

"Alright, love you Mace."

"Love you too Joseph-"

"Come one on Macy!"

"Sorry Stella…Bye Joe!"

"Since when were you the mushy type?" Nick said as he looked at Joe.

"Since I fell in love with Macy Misa."

* * *

**_well thats the end of it...i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did writing it!!_**

**_R&R_**

**_megan_**


End file.
